powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gestalt Form
The ability to merge with other beings. Sub-power of Amalgamation. Technique of Fusionism. Opposite to Fission Entity Physiology. Also Called * Composite Body/Form * DNA Digivolution * EM Wave Change * Fused Body/Form * Gestalt Body/Form * Gestalt Entity Physiology Capabilities The user can merge with other beings, adding said beings' powers and skills to their own. The resulting merged beings are typically known as either fusions or gestalt entities. Variations * Gestalt Dragon Physiology Associations * Amalgamation * Biological Assimilation * Body Modification * Chimerism * Collective Entity Physiology * Composite Deity Physiology * Conjoined Physiology * Cosmic Symbiosis * Divided Mind * Fission Entity Physiology * Fusion Empowerment * Fusionism * Gestalt Mind * Gestalt Soul * Hive Genetics * Hive Mind * Living Hive * Possession * Power Manifestation * Shifting * Spiritual Symbiosis * Symbiotic Costume Limitations *May gain the weaknesses and limitations of those merged with. *The fusees' minds and personalities may battle for control of the gestalt. *May only be temporary. *May be irreversible. *May require a special object to serve as a medium for it to work. *Fusion Negation is the perfect counter. Known Users See Also: Fusion Dance. Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Cartoons Lemongrab_3_Adventure_Time.jpg|Lemongrab 3 (Adventure Time) was created from the scattered remnants of the Earls of Lemongrab and some of the lemon people. Fern_Adventure Time.png|Fern (Adventure Time) is an entity made from when Finn's broken Finn sword and grass blade merged. Betty GOLB Adventure Time .png|Using the wishing magic of the Ice King's Crown, Betty fuses with the eldritch entity GOLB (Adventure Time) bestowing upon it a human-esq consciousness and a more humanoid form. Zin and Zang (Aladdin The Animated Series) profile.jpg|Zin and Zang (Aladdin: The Animated Series) are twin brothers who can merge together to become a dragon, with the resulting fusion depending on the balance between good and evil,... The Evil Dragon (Aladdin The Animated Series) profile.jpg|...the Evil Dragon being the fusion if the evil twin Zang wins... The Good Dragon (Aladdin The Animated Series) profile.jpg|...and the Good Dragon being the fusion if the good twin Zin wins. Wan The First Avatar.png|When Wan and Raava (Avatar series) fused into one, Wan became empowered by the Light spirit's raw power, being able to bend all four elements... All_Avatars.jpg|...their combined soul reincarnating throughout the ages as the Avatar. Kevin 11.png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) can become an amalgam of aliens by absorbing the DNA energy from the Omnitrix, dubbing himself "Kevin 11". Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) in his mutation form. Devlin Levin (Ben 10).png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) in his mutation form. SA.png|Stink Arms (Ben 10), the fusion of Stinkfly and Fourarms. Diamond Matter.png|Diamond Matter (Ben 10), the fusion of Diamondhead and Grey Matter. Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) in his mutation form. Kevin’s Present Mutation.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) in his mutation form. Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) in his mutation form. Heat Jaws full.png|Heat Jaws (Ben 10), the fusion of Heatblast and Ripjaws. Humungoopsaur_official.png|Humungoopsaur (Ben 10: Omniverse), the fusion of Humungousaur and Goop. Humungosaur_Four_Arms_Fusion_Ben_10_Omni.PNG|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10: Omniverse), the fusion of Fourarms and Humungousaur. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) in his mutation form. Amalgam Ben (Ben 10 Reboot).jpeg|Amalgam Ben (Ben 10 Reboot) Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom), the fusion of the ghost halves of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Skulktech 9.9.jpg|Skulktech 9.9 (Danny Phantom), the fusion of Skulker and Nicolai Technus in an alternative future. Delightful Reaper.jpg|The Delightful Reaper (The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door), the merger of several children, including Billy and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Unalaq_and_Vaatu_merged.png|The Dark Avatar/UnaVaatu (The Legend of Korra), the fusion of Unalaq and Vaatu. Ultimate_Elementor_Max_Steel.png|The Ultimate Elementor (Max Steel), the fusion of the Earth, Water, Fire, and Air Elementors. Mega Elementor.jpg|Mega Elementor (Max Steel) Gigabyte.jpg|Gigabyte (ReBoot), the fusion of Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Zaskermodo.jpg|Zaskermodo (The Secret Saturdays), the fusion of Zak Saturday, Fiskerton, and Komodo. Tails_beebot_form.jpg|After an incident with a Matter Transporter, Tails (Sonic Boom) was merged with a Bee Bot, becoming the King of the Bee Bots. VENOM_CARNAGE_FUSION_CAPTION_02_BY_NIV_LUGASSI.png|Venom and Carnage (Spider-Man Unlimited) fused together. ebon_streak__static_shock__by_dlee1293847-d7v17we.png|Ebon-streak (Static Shock) is the gestalt form of Ebon and Hotstreak, having been bonded together and empowered by over-exposure to the mutative gas that gave them their powers. Garnet (Steven Universe) pose.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Ruby and Sapphire. Opal.png|Opal (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Pearl and Amethyst. Sugilite.png|Sugilite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Garnet and Amethyst. Alexandrite.png|Alexandrite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. Stevonnie_001.png|Stevonnie (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Steven Universe and Connie. Malachite Steven universe 001.png|Malachite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. RainbowQ.png|Rainbow Quartz (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Rose Quartz and Pearl. Sardonyx_PNG_new.png|Sardonyx (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Garnet and Pearl. Smoky_Quartz_00_Steven_univeres.png|Smoky Quartz (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Amethyst and Steven Universe. Earthlings_Jasper_Fusion_Steven_universe.png|An unknown gem-fusion (Steven Universe) from Jasper trying to fuse with a corrupted gem. File:Ruby_Steven_Universe_Fusion.png|Mega-Ruby (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of three Rubies. File:Cluster_Gems_Steven_Universe.png|Cluster Gems (Steven Universe) are the result of forcibly bonding gem shards together, creating horrific monsters from the fragments of once whole gems. Topaz Fusion Steven Universe.png|Topaz (Steven Universe) a fusion between two Topazes. Rhodonite Steven Universe.png|Rhodonite (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of a Ruby and a Pearl. Fluorite Steven Universe.png|Flourite (Steven Universe) is a fusion between six unknown gems. Rainbow 2.0.png|Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Pearl and Steven Universe. Sunstone.png|Sunstone (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Garnet and Steven Universe. Koo_is_obsessed_with_Obsidian.png|Obsidian (Steven Universe) is an amalgam of Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven Universe. Ternion.jpg|Ternion (Teen Titans/DC Comics), the fusion of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. Ultimate Drako.gif|Ultimate Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series), the fusion of the Ultimate Ninja and Drako. Tengu Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) is the result of the demonic Shredder Tengu merging with the human Oroku Saki. Mega_Shredder_Profile.png|The Mega Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012), the fusion of the three Shredder Mutants. Creepweed TMNT.png|Creepweed (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) is the combined form of the Creep and Son of Snakeweed. Ebon streak static shock by dlee1293847-d7v17we.png|Ebon-Streak (Static Shock/DCAU) Frankencreep.png|Frankencreep (Scooby Doo) Comics Tikhaos profil.jpg|Tikhaos (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the fusion of Tikal and Chaos. Titan Tails.png|Titan Tails (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the fusion of all of the different incarnations of Tails throughout the multiverse. Naugus.jpg|Ixis Naugus (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was created from the fusion of three wizards; Agunus, Suguna, and Nusgau. Smile Clan.jpg|The Smile Clan (Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was a clown-themed ninja clan created by the fusion of Batman's villians and the Foot Clan due to Krang's merging of Batman and the Ninja Turtles' progenitor universes, including... Scalehawk.jpg|...Bebop and Killer Croc,... Mudhorn.jpg|...Rocksteady and Clayface,... Taraquin.jpg|...Harley Quinn and Karai,... The Laughing Man Batman TMNT III.jpg|...and The Laughing Man, the fusion of the Joker and Shredder and the leader of the Smile Clan. Jason_Rusch.jpg|Firestorm (DC Comics) was originally created by the fusion of Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein in a nuclear explosion... Firestorm_Matrix_001.jpg|...with others able to merge with them through the Firestorm Matrix. Batman_The_Red_Death_Vol_1_1_Textless.png|The Red Death (DC Comics) is the combined form of the Batman and Flash of Earth -52 after being fused through the Speed Force. Composite Superman.png|Composite Superman (DC Comics) Composite Man 01.jpg|Composite Man (DC Comics) Mumm-Ator.jpg|Mumm-ator (He-Man/Thundercats) is the result of Mumm-Ra and Skeletor using the Ancient Spirits of Evil's power to merge into a single entity. Darkdevil.jpg|Darkdevil (Marvel Comics) is the result of the souls of Daredevil and Zarathos merging with the body of Reilly Tyne. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics), the mystical fusion of Master Mold and Nimrod. M-Twins.jpg|The M-Twins (Marvel Comics) merged together into Monet St. Croix. Shatterstar.jpg|Shatterstar (Marvel Comics) merged with an Earthling named Benjamin Russell when he came to Earth. Hybrid Symbiote.jpg|The Hybrid symbiote (Marvel Comics) is the resulting fusion of four different symbiotes: Agony, Lasger, Riot, and Phage. Onslaught_1.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) is a psychic entity created from the merged consciousnesses of Professor X and Magneto. Tri-Sentinel.jpg|The Tri-Sentinel (Marvel Comics) is the result of Loki mystically fusing three Sentinels together. Logos_Marvel.jpg|Logos (Marvel Comics) is the fusion between Master Order, Lord Chaos and the In-Betweener. Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) Chaos Devil.png|Chaos Devil (Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide), the fusion of Chaos and the Yellow Devil. Bopsteady.jpg|Bopsteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW), the fusion of Bebop and Rocksteady. Sixtar.png|Sixtar (W.I.T.C.H.), the fusion of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Monsterex.jpg|Monsterex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures) Anime/Manga Gillians.png|Menos-class Hollows such as Gillans (Bleach) are the result of numerous Hollows merging together. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu (Bleach) is the result of the fusion between the Hollow White which Ichigo inherited from his mother and the Shinigami powers he inherited from his father. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu (Bleach), fully manifested in Ichigo's body in the real world. Ichigo (Bleach) merging with Zangetsu and Inner Hollow.jpg|Ichigo (Bleach) becoming one with Zangetsu and his Quincy Powers for the Final Getsuga Tensho. Dark_rukia.jpg|Dark Rukia (Bleach: Fade to Black) is the result of the Hollow siblings Homura and Shizuku forcibly merging with Rukia Kuchiki. Gotenks.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z), the fusion of Goten and Trunks. Vegito.png|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z), The Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Kibitokai.png|Kibito Kai (Dragon Ball Z), the Potara fusion of Kibito and Shin. Gogeta Base (Dragon Ball Super).jpg|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super), the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Kefla.png|Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Zamasufusion.png|Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super), the Potara fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Majuub.gif|Majuub (Dragon Ball GT), the fusion of Majin Buu and Uub. File:Sigma_Cannon_.jpg|The Sigma Force Cannon (Dragon Ball GT), a gestalt entity formed from the fusion of the members of the Sigma Force. Super Android 17 (GT).gif|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT), the fusion of Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. HG9-SEC.jpg|Using his "Further Evolution" ability, Super 17 (Dragon Ball Heroes) can merge with either Cell... HG10-47.jpg|...or Android 16. Baby Vegeta.png|Baby Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT), the fusion of Baby and Vegeta. Aka.jpg|Aka (Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!), the fusion of Abo and Cado. Android13SuperPoweringUp.png|Super Android 13 (Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!) is the end result of Android 13 fusing with the remains of Androids 14 and 15. Azazel.png|Azazel (Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman), the fusion of the demon Atun and the cyborg Seth/0018. Devilman.jpg|Devilman (Devilman), the fusion of the demon Amon with the human Akira Fudo. Dnadigivolve2.JPG|Several examples of DNA Digivolution (Digimon): Omnimon (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon), Paildramon (ExVeemon and Stingmon), and Shakkoumon (Ankylomon and Angemon). Biomerge2.JPG|Several examples of Biomerge Digivolution (Digimon): Gallantmon (Takato Matsuki and Guilmon), MegaGargomon (Henry Wong and Terriermon), Sakuyamon (Rika Nonaka and Renamon), and Justimon (Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon). Mastemon.jpg|Mastemon (Digimon) the fusion of the angelic Angewomon and demonic Ladydevimon. Susanoomon.gif|Susanoomon (Digimon Frontier) is the fusion of all twenty Legendary Warriors. Naraku.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) is the end result of a large legion of evil yokai merging with Onigumo, a human bandit. C-Moon.png|C-Moon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean) is the result of the Green Baby fusing with Enrico Pucci and his Stand, Whitesnake, which also caused Pucci (and by extension his brother Domenico/Wes Bluemarine/Weather Report) to gain the Joestar Birthmark. File:Josuke (JoJolion) face.jpg|Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion) is the fusion between Yoshikage Kira & Josefumi Kujo, caused by Locacaca fruit. TurtleSaint.jpg|The Turtle Saint (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen), the fusion of all four SuperMutant Turtles. Zetsu_dividing.png|Zetsu (Naruto) is composed of two distinct entities: Black Zetsu and White Zetsu. Ten-Tails, Creator and Destoryer of the World.PNG|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) is the combined form of all nine Tailed Beasts. SUN.jpg|Sakon and Ukon (Naruto) fused together. Zapmolcuno.png|Zapmolcuno (Pokémon Adventures) is a gestalt entity created from the fusion of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres as part of a Team Rocket experiment. Ryouga_Burst.png|As a Burst Warrior, Ryouga (Pokémon RéBURST) is capable of fusing with a Pokémon, in this case Zekrom. Oyakata Fusion.jpg|Lady Oyakata (Rosario + Vampire) merged with several of her plants. Gyokuro.jpg|Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) fused with Alucard. FinalNovafirststage.png|Final Mova (Sonic X), the fusion of Dark Oak, Black Narcissus, and Pale Bayleaf. Venustoise.png|Venustoise (Pokémon), the fusion of Venusaur and Blastoise in an illusion. Super_milk_time.JPG|Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (Beelzebub) fused together via Super Milk Time. Kimeramon.jpeg|Kimeramon (Digimon) Video Games Super Adaptor Megaman.jpg|Mega Man and Rush (Mega Man Classic) fused together as the Super Adaptor. MegaCrossFusion.jpg|The Cross Fusion of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Star Force Megaman.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man Star Force), the fusion of Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis. Atrocity Spiderman.jpg|The Atrocity (Spider-Man: Edge of Time), a gestalt entity formed from Walker Sloan, Anti-Venom, and Dr. Octopus. Salazarplant.jpg|The Queen Plaga (Resident Evil 4) merged with Ramon Salazar and a Verdugo. Megamix.jpg|Mega-Mix (Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure), the fusion of Dr. Cortex, N. Gin, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger. Ventus-Vanitas.png|Ventus-Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), a gestalt entity created from the fusion of Ventus and Vanitas. Twinrova.png|Twinrova (The Legend of Zelda), the fusion of Koume and Kotake. Tiencha.jpg|Tiencha (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2), the fusion of Tien and Yamcha. Gokule.png|Gokule (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2), the fusion of Goku and Hercule. Karoly_full.png|Karoly (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Goku and Broly. Krigohan.png|Krigohan (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Krillin and Gohan. Gorillin.png|Gorilin (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Goku and Krillin. Pandel.png|Pandel (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Pan and Videl. Gokuhan.jpg|Gokuhan (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Goku and Gohan. Vegenks.jpg|Vegenks (Dragon Ball: Fusions), the fusion of Vegeta and Future Trunks. Multi-Super_Saiyan_Maxi-Fusion.png|The Maxi-Fusion (Dragon Ball: Fusions) is the end result of the five-way fusion between Tekka, Goku, Pan, Trunks, and Goten. Xeno Gotenks.jpg|Xeno Gotenks (Dragon Ball Heroes), the fusion of adult Goten and Future Trunks. Babyhatchi.jpg|Baby Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball Heroes), the fusion of Baby and Hatchiyack. Baby Janemba.png|Baby Janemba (Dragon Ball Heroes), the fusion of Baby and Janemba. Buutan.jpg|Buutan (Dragon Ball: Heroes), the fusion of Hercule and Majin Buu. Ermac.png|Ermac (Mortal Kombat) is composed of countless dead souls. 550px-Dark Kahn render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) was created by the accidental fusion of Darkseid and Shao Kahn. Liquid Ocelot.jpg|Liquid Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots), the merger of Liquid Snake's mind with Revolver Ocelot's body. Black & White Kyurem.jpg|Zekrom and Reshiram (Pokémon) can fuse with Kyurem to create either Black Kyurem or White Kyurem. Sun_Moon_Lusamine_Nihilego_fused.png|The Mother Beast (Pokémon Sun and Moon), the fusion of Lusamine and a Nihilego. Bowletta_Art_-_MLSS.png|Bowletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga), the fusion of Bowser's body and Cackletta's spirit. YuGanon.png|Yuga-Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds), the fusion of Yuga and Ganon. HyperMegaMan.png|Hyper Mega Man (Marvel vs. Capcom) is the fusion of Mega Man, Rush, Eddie, and Beat. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Ultron-Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite), the fusion of Ultron (Marvel Comics) and Sigma (Mega Man X). Fire_God_Liu_Kang.jpg|Fire God Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat 11), the fusion of Liu Kang and Raiden. Bellumbeck.jpg|Bellumbeck (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass), the fusion of Linebeck and Bellum. Xehanort.png|Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), the fusion of Master Xehanort's heart with Terra's body. Eye-Brawl.jpg|Eye-Brawl (Skylanders) is the resulting fusion of a flying eyeball and a headless giant. SuperDimentio.jpg|Super Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), the fusion of Dimentio, Luigi, and the Chaos Heart. Boolossus.jpg|Boolossus (Luigi's Mansion), the merger of 15 Boos. Shiny_RoboBowser.jpg|Shiny RoboBowser (Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam), the merger of Bowser, Paper Bowser, and several of Paper Bowser's minions. GiantWeegee.jpg|Giant Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team), the result of numerous Luiginoids merging with Dreamy Luigi. MegaDragonBowserTT.png|MegaDragonBowser (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle), the fusion of Bowser and the Megabug. EM.jpg|The Elementium Monstrosity (Warcraft) is the abominable fusion of the Ascendent Council. Amalgamation KND.png|The Amalgamation (Codename: Kids Next Door- Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.), the fusion of Captain Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, the Common Cold, and the Toilenator. Chaos H.png|Oracle has become Chaos (Valkyrie Crusade) after having fused with him, essentially becoming his human vessel/form. Aurum Pyrrhon.jpg|Aurum Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus: Uprising), the merger of Pyrrhon and the Aurum Brain. Clock-La.jpg|Clock-La (Sly 2: Band of Thieves), the fusion of Clockwerk and Constable Neyla. Bayonetta_Omne.png|Omne (Bayonetta 2) is the gestalt form of Jubileus, the Creator and Queen Sheba summoned together into a single form. S-Sha.png|S-Sha (Hyperdimension Neptunia) is the personification of Square Enix, being the combination of S-Sha (Squaresoft) and E-Sha (Enix). Carnom lmsh 2.jpg|Carnom (Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2), the fusion of Venom and Carnage. Terumi_Yuuki.png|Terumi Yuuki (BlazBlue) is fused with a unnamed human. Literature AM.png|AM (I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream) came into being when one of three international supercomputers became sentient and absorbed the other two, becoming a supercomputer so powerful it can control reality to its whims. Movies Brundlefly.jpg|After being fused with a housefly on the molecular-genetic level during a teleportation test, Seth Brundle (The Fly) gradually transformed into the mutated, asymmetrical Brundlefly. Sadakaya Grudge Ring.jpg|Sadakaya (Sadako vs Kayako) are a fusion of the malevolent spirits Sadako and Kayako. Television Darkliptor.jpg|Darkliptor (Power Rangers in Space)/Giga Guirail (Denji Sentai Megaranger), the fusion of Darkonda/Guirail and Ecliptor/Yugande. Legion 2.png|Legion (Red Dwarf) assimilates the combined minds and traits of anyone who enters his institute. Other Prillin.png|Prilin (Dragon Ball), the hypothetical fusion of Piccolo and Krillin. Chimera NES Godzilla.png|The Chimera (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) is the fusion of all the replacement bosses Zachary fought. Shadic.jpg|Shadic (Nazo Unleashed), the fusion of Sonic and Shadow. Mecha_Sonic_SMBZ.jpg|Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) is the result of Mecha Sonic fusing with three other Sonic robots. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Forms Category:Combinations